


one of the bad ones

by iamhollsteintrash



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamhollsteintrash/pseuds/iamhollsteintrash
Summary: Uhhhh this is just a very smut lite piece and I hope y'all enjoy it.





	one of the bad ones

Ali has always been possessive – and Ashlyn’s always known that. From the very early days of their relationship, when Ali would mark up her thighs and stomach so she’d be shy changing in the locker room, Ashlyn’s known that Ali wants people to know what’s hers.  
  
So when they go out together, Ali and Ashlyn and Alex and Serv and Dom and Syd, and the bartender picks up Ashlyn’s drinks, there’s a flicker in Ali’s eye that she recognizes immediately.  
  
“Did you close out?” Ali says, her voice sugar sweet as she looks at the bill over Ashlyn’s shoulder. “That’s way less than I thought it would be.”  
  
“Yeah, uh,” Ashlyn runs a hand through her hair. “I think they didn’t charge me for mine.”  
  
Ali looks up the bar, eyes flicking over the blonde making drinks at the end. “That’s nice.”  
  
“I guess so.”  
  
“Maybe she thought you were cute,” Ali says.  
  
“Who wouldn’t?” Ashlyn replies, winking.  
  
“Would you like to go home soon?” Ali murmurs in her ear, one hand behind her neck, pulling just hard enough on the short hair on the back of her neck that Ashlyn lets out a sharp breath.  
  
“Yeah,” Ashlyn breathes, lifting a shaking hand to finish her drink, the ice cubes clinking loudly as she puts it down. Ali smiles sweetly, lowering her hand to the small of Ashlyn’s back.  
  
“We’re going to go,” she says to their friends back at their table, while Ashlyn pulls Uber up on her phone. “Let me know when you get home safe!”  
  
Waiting outside, Ali presses herself against Ashlyn, hands slipping around her neck while Ashlyn watches the car get closer on her phone.  
  
“I don’t love when people hit on you,” Ali murmurs. She smells like hard liquor, like one too many rum and cokes, and the perfume she always manages to smell like – even at the end of a night.  
  
“I’m not interested in them,” Ashlyn replies, trying to keep her breathing even as Ali mouths at her neck.   
  
“Doesn’t matter,” Ali says. “You’re still mine and I want to be the only one buying you drinks.”  
  
“Do you want me to go back in and give her the money she saved us?”  
  
“No,” she laughs, her breath hot.  
  
“That’s what I thought.”  
  
Ashlyn runs a hand through Ali’s hair as the car pulls up. “Come on, sweetheart.”  
  
While Ashlyn makes small talk with the driver, Ali continues to nose into her neck, kissing down the sides and nipping in just the right place that Ashlyn’s voice jumps two octaves. Her hand drifts, and Ashlyn’s sure she’s trying to be subtle when she runs her hand along the inseam of Ashlyn’s pants. She brushes against the right spot just once, and she can feel Ali smirk when she involuntarily juts up against her hand.  
  
The ride home is far too long, but when they get in there’s a nice enough bruise forming at the crux of Ashlyn’s neck and shoulder.  
  
“This is so pretty,” Ali says when they turn the lights on in the living room. She presses her thumb down into it, smirking when Ashlyn groans.  
  
“How’d you manage to do that in a ten minute car ride?” Ashlyn says, tugging her shirt collar down to look at it in the mirror in the living room.  
  
“Hard work and determination.”  
  
Ashlyn rolls her eyes and Ali comes up behind her, kissing the back of her neck sliding her hands up under Ashlyn’s shirt, over the sensitive skin on her stomach. “I want to give you more.”  
  
“Why’s that?”  
  
“Want everyone to know you’re mine.”  
  
\--  
  
Once Ali’s got her on her back in bed undressed but for her boxer shorts, she straddles her thigh, angling her knee just the right way that Ashlyn whines against her.  
  
“My favorite sound,” Ali murmurs, kissing her hard. The kiss is deep and almost sloppy, her hands splayed across Ashlyn’s chest, twisting enough that Ashlyn presses back up into her palms.  
  
It could be minutes, could be hours, honestly could be days. All Ashlyn knows is she can’t hold out much longer. Ali’s taken her time, kneading where Ashlyn’s desperate while sucking bruises everywhere she can. There’s marks peppering Ashlyn’s collarbones, and Ashlyn can only think about how much cover-up she’ll need on them for a few seconds before Ali’s kissing hot and wet down her stomach, one hand holding her hips firmly in place when she tries to get some sort of friction.  
  
“Be patient,” Ali says, looking up – and God does Ashlyn love seeing her look up – and slipping her fingers under the waistband of her briefs. “I’ll get you off when I’m ready.”  
  
She bites bruising marks into her stomach, sitting back on her knees to admire her handiwork as Ashlyn grows impatient underneath her. Ali flattens her hand between Ashlyn’s legs, watching carefully for the reaction when her palm presses where she’s most sensitive.

“Please,” Ashlyn manages to get out through gritted teeth.

“What?” Ali says, one eyebrow raised.

“Please, Al,” Ashlyn groans.

“Tell me you’re mine,” Ali says, finally tugging Ashlyn’s briefs down, using her free hand to press into the marks on her stomach.

“Babe, you know,” Ashlyn says.

“Tell me.”

“I’m yours,” Ashlyn says, letting out something between a sigh and a moan when Ali finally touches her, circling gently with two fingers.

“You look so good like this.”

The pace picks up, Ali seemingly satisfied with her handiwork. She bites her lip until it’s white when she slips two fingers inside of Ashlyn.

Ali leans forward to kiss her again, her wrist twisting just the right way that Ashlyn all but falls apart. It’s more pride than anything else that holds her together, trying to draw it out on her own terms. Ali takes it as a challenge, her using her free hand to press into the bruises at the base of Ashlyn’s neck. That’s all it takes, and Ashlyn starts to shake, coming apart in Ali’s hands.

Ali stretches when she’s done, rolling her shoulders while still perched on top of Ashlyn.

“You’re gorgeous,” Ashlyn breathes out, trying not to think about the sheen of sweat over most of her body.

“Please,” Ali laughs. “I love watching you come.”

“And I,” Ashlyn replies, managing to flip Ali onto her back. “Love you.” 


End file.
